Alchemy's Law: Equivalent Exchange
by SilverMoonKitty
Summary: a little girls world is torn apart when her mother murders her father.


**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist! I just like to read, and watch the show! Pleas read and review!**

Chapter 1 Alchemy's Law: Equivalent Exchange

* * *

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. This is alchemy's first law, Equivalent Exchange

I sighed as Mother pounded those words into my head. I did not want to learn alchemy, its complicated, and too many circles. I didn't like alchemy, but I was good at it. I jumped as Mother hit my wrist with a ruler.

"Pay attention!" her voice, as always, is high and scratchy. "Now write this down!" she started to write on the board. I already knew all of this and she knew it, I guess this is my punishment, sighing I quickly began to write.

_(1) Comprehension - Understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within._

_(2) Deconstruction - Using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so as to be easily reshaped into a new form._

_(3) Reconstruction - Continuing the flow of energy so as to reform the material into a new shape._

_The proper application of this craft requires not only a full understanding of chemistry and ancient alchemical theory, but also a sort of natural talent towards recognizing and manipulating the physical objects with energy, which require uncommon levels of intelligence and aptitude. Those remarkable individuals capable of studying and practicing alchemy are known as "Alchemists"._

My hand writing is small and neat, quite unlike Mother. Mothers is not neat, it's large, and scrolled allover the board. I will say that we look nothing alike, wile Mother is tall, and has long black hair, small dull blue eyes, and short tempered. I have long midnight blue hair, large lapis lazuli eyes, I'm short. But we do have the same tamper, to an extent. She hates animals, I love them, I hate sitting still, and she will do anything in her power to make me sit still. I think we act like this just to annoy one another.

Just thin Father walked in, I look more like Father, same hair, eyes, lips, and every thing.

"Daddy!" My little 11 year old voice made Mother wince. "Your home!" I tackled Father into a hug.

"How's my little girl?" His voice, deep, but not rough was soothing to me, Mother glared at me, knowing that she wanted me to return to my work. I looked at Mother, and pouted.

"Fine," she finely said "but you have to study twice as hard tomorrow" this time it was my turn to sigh.

"Ok!" I turned and ran after Father. We played tag for what seemed like forever, but as long as I was with daddy I was fine. Mother I didn't like to be around to much.

At dinner we ate silently, not saying a word. I knew that mother was mad at me, and at daddy. I looked at my half eaten food, I wasn't hungry I just wanted to go to bed. I stood silently and walked towards the staircase, looking around the hall I saw the things that I have always seen. The dark blue carpet, cream colored walls, the picture frames, and the oak doors. I walked down to the last door at the end of the hall. My room, the only place that I could be myself. My room had light green carpet, and rich dark brown walls. My bed was a day bed, the same color wood as my walls; the sheets were a dark red along with my pillows

I lay on my bed, and stared at my sealing, thinking about what mother would make me do tomorrow. What kind of alchemy would I have to do? My alchemy was mostly based on water and wind.

I herd a crash from the kitchen. Creeping down the stairs I saw mother holding a long knife. Father was lying on the ground at her feet, blood oozing from a gash on his throat. Mother turned and saw me standing there at the steps. She smirked and raised the knife agene, walking towards me. I turned and ran back upstairs into fathers work room.

I locked the door behind me, and mother ran into the door. I felt the door shudder at the impact. "You should know that you can't hide forever! I will get you and when I do you will be just like my deer husband!" I herd her walking away, and I slid to the floor, wrapping my arms around my knees I began to cry. What else would a 11 year old do? After a few minutes I stood and pressed my ear to the door. I didn't hear anything; I knelt to the ground and looked under the door, and saw her shadow. I quietly walked over to the desk and picked up the flashlight. I could see my friend's house from her so maybe he could help. That is if he was awake. Turning on the flashlight I sent the **S.O.S. **signal to his house.

_Roy Mustang POV:_

* * *

He didn't know why he felt the need to take a walk, but he did. The night air was soothing; Roy looked up in time to see the **S.O.S **signal. '_It could be some kid playing a trick, or someone could be hurt, or in trouble _'he thought Puling on his gloves as he knocked on the door, only to be answered by a tall skinny woman, not at all attractive. "How can I help you on this fine night?" She smiled a tightlipped smile.

"May I come in?" Roy managed to ask. This woman was scary; he just wanted to get this over with. She stood aside and let him in. looking around the entrance of the house he saw that it was lavishly furnished. He did a quick look around of the room before moving on the next room, and saw a puddle of blood with a man lying in it. Roy saw a flash from behind him and managed to jump out of the way as a knife imbedded itself into the wall. The woman was looking at him with a murderess gleam in her small eyes. "So, you are the one who killed this man?" He asked the only answer he got was an insane grin. She lunged at him only to drop to the ground screaming in pain clawing at the knife that protruded from her chest Roy looked up to see a little girl around the age of 11 standing at the to of the stairs. Fear gleaming in her large blue eyes. He looked at the woman screaming on the ground to the little girl on the top of the stairs.

He gestured for her to come over to him. She walked slowly towards him, eyes on the woman that was probably her mother.

"Is she dead?" Her voice was small and squeaked slightly in fear. He shook his head, and held out his hand to her.

"You can come hear, she won't hurt you." She looked at him, and ran into his chest, crying. Roy, not being used to kids, stiffened at the contact. Gently picking the girl up he radioed the station telling them what had happened. Two hours later the military showed up. After he told them what he had seen, they asked the girl. All that they could get out of her was 'She killed daddy.'

* * *

**That's it for my first chapter! I will introduce a few more people later on! Please review! If you don't I will get Wrath on you! After all who can resist cute little wrath! **

**Wrath: I don't want to hurt anyone! But please do review! **

**You herd the little guy! =) till next time! **


End file.
